G vs E Reloaded: Doomsday
by Owennumber1fan
Summary: After recieving a distress message from Dr. Eggman, our heroes head off to rescue him and EVIL from Dr. Doom. But are things the way they seem?
1. Race to Rescue EVIL

All characters are copyright blah blah blah.

G.O.O.D vs. E.V.I.L #6

"Doomsday"

* * *

Two blurs raced down the streets of Brooklyn, New York. Of course, since traffic is often slow, people knew said blurs didn't belong to cars. Rather, the blurs were alien in origin, or at least, one of them was.

"Is that really the best you've got?" Sonic asked the individual running next to him "'cause if it is, you've already lost."

"You wish" replied Ben Tennyson, currently in the form of XLR8 "you're not the only fast one around here."

"Yeah, 'cept my speed doesn't depend on a watch-thingy" Sonic mocked.

"I'll still beat you before then" XLR8 replied "and get that new Sumo Slammer card you promised me."

"Just keep telling yourself that" Sonic said, "it'll make it easier when you lose and have to buy me lunch" he added as he zoomed ahead, with the alien close behind.

Neither hero knew they were being followed by a mysterious creature, who was flying above them. One who would lead them into an adventure they wouldn't soon forget.

"Tell you what, if you forfeit right now, I won't tell anybody" Sonic told the superfast alien.

"No you wouldn't, you'd brag to everyone you possibly could" XLR8 replied.

"Okay, you got me" Sonic said "I only said that for your benefit, I don't want to strain yourself trying to beat me."

"Don't worry, I won't" XLR8 replied, as he put on a burst of speed and gained the lead.

Sonic of course then accelerated his own pace, knowing he could easily surpass the alien before the Omnitrix timed out.

As XLR8 continued onward, he noticed a small black thing fly down in front of him.

"Hello" it said in a child-like voice. Working quickly, XLR8 managed to bring himself to a halt before he could collide with the tiny thing.

"What in the heck are you?" XLR8 asked.

"My name's Bokkun, and I have a very important message for Sonic" he explained.

"Well he's close by, so bother him" XLR8 said, just as Sonic came whizzing by.

"Hey slowpoke, who you…" Sonic began, before noticing who XLR8 was talking to. He stopped, then zipped over to the two "what do you want?" he asked, upon seeing Bokkun.

"I have a message for you from Dr. Eggman" the little robot explained.

"Well you can tell Eggman that I'm not interested" Sonic said "I have a race to win and I don't care what lame plan he has."

"Oh, it's not a plan" Bokkun said "he needs your help."

"Yeah right."

"It's true" Bokkun said "watch."

The little robot reached into his satchel and pulled out a TV screen. After some static, the face of Dr. Eggman appeared.

"Sonic, you're the last person I'd turn to for help, but I'm desperate!" he said.

"We were trying to recruit the villain known as Dr. Doom to join us, but he wasn't interested. Instead, he took us all prisoner and plans to steal our unique abilities! I know you and I have been enemies in the past, but please, find it in your heart to help us. I'll supply you with the coordinates of Doom's fortress, but hurry Sonic, I may not have much time left!"

And with that, the message went blank.

"So Eggman's in over his head and he needs my help huh?" Sonic asked "okay, I'll help him, only because I want to show him what it's like to be nice for once."

"We'd better tell the others" XLR8 replied "they might know something about this Doom character."

"Wait, there's more to the message" Bokkun added.

"Oh yeah, what else?" XLR8 questioned.

"Here, you'll find out" Bokkun said, handing him the TV set.

"No wait, put that down!" Sonic yelled, but it was too late.

Kaboom!

The set exploded, leaving the alien's face blackened. Bokkun laughed as he jetted off.

"I really dislike that little guy" XLR8 said.

* * *

Later, back at G.O.O.D HQ, Sonic and a transformed back Ben explained about the message.

"Hmm, this could be a trap" Leonardo said, "but, on the other hand, if it is legitimate, we can't allow any harm to come to our foes."

"So what do we do?" Sonic asked.

"We'll check it out" Leo explained "but we need to be cautious. I've heard rumors about this Dr. Doom character, and he is supposed to be extremely dangerous."

"Yeah, but I'll bet he's never fought anybody like us before" Sonic said "we'll run circles around him."

"Don't underestimate him" Leo said "if he can capture all the members of E.V.I.L, he must be quite clever."

* * *

A few hours later, every member of the group arrived at Doom's fortress, located in the European nation of Latveria.

"Are you sure it was wise to bring everybody?" Danny asked.

"There's no telling what sort of equipment this Doom may have" Leo said "each of your unique skills should give us somewhat of a chance to counteract it."

"Okay, Gear got me some info on this Doom guy" Static said "apparently, he's some kind of evil scientist, of the 'take over the world' variety."

"Sounds like just the kind of guy E.V.I.L would want to make friends with" Leonardo said "Okay everyone, ready yourselves, we don't know what's in there."

Slicing open the door with his katana, he led the heroes inside the building.

"So far, everything appears easy" Jake commented.

"Which means there has to be a trap somewhere" Sonic added.

Indeed, in a few seconds what appeared to be Doctor Doom appeared before the heroes.

"Looks like this will be super easy" Jake said, transforming and whapping the villain against the wall with his tail. However, he was surprised when the villain began sparking and his chest exploded.

"Or not."

Suddenly, a swarm of similar looking robots entered the room.

"Robots, is that the best he can do?" Danny asked, before firing several ecto blasts at them.

"Yeah, wit' a high profile villain like this, I was expectin' a challenge" Ace added, slicing several of the robots with his sword.

With the combined powers of the heroes, the group of Doombots was scrap metal in a manner of minutes.

"Stay sharp everyone, that might have only been the first wave" Leo cautioned.

"If that was the first wave, then rest should be a cakewalk" Jake added.

* * *

In the next chapter, our heroes attempt to rescue their foes. But is everything as it appears?


	2. Not a trap, psyche!

The heroes advance up level by level, battling not only Doombots, but a variety of wall or ceiling mounted lasers.

"I'll give Doom credit, he has good security" Kim said, flipping out of the way of one of the lasers.

"But not good enough" Static replied, using a energy blast to destroy said laser.

Danny & Ace joined in the fun, using their respective abilities to destroy more of the security measures.

"For an evil genius, this guy sure has easy to defeat security" Danny commented.

"Maybe it's not designed to deal with super powered intruders" Jake suggested.

Soon the heroes made their way to a room that was blocked by a large steel door.

"Danny, go in there and see what we're up against" Leo ordered.

"Piece of cake" Danny replied, making himself intangible and ghosting through the door. Inside he found a high-tech lab, filled with all manner of inventions. And in one corner of the room was a large cage with energy bars, containing the villains.

Danny quickly ghosted back though the door "the bad guys are in there all right, but no sign of this Doom character" he explained.

"I doubt he'd leave them alone, so he must be waiting for us" Leo said "luckily, we have the numbers advantage. Okay, when we go in, some of you head for the cage. Whatever traps Doom has set up will probably be triggered by trying to break into it. While we're dealing with that, Danny will use his invisibility to sneak over to the cage and free our foes. With their help, we should be able to take Doom."

"Just one question, how do we get through the door?" Kim asked.

"Leave this one to me" Jenny said "my mom designed me to open mechanical doors."

Approaching the door, Jenny was scanned lengthwise by a laser. "Retinal identification scan needed to pass" said a computerized voice.

"But I have a pass" Jenny replied "a loud one."

With that, she converted her hand into a blaster and blew the door off its' hinges.

"Well done, I'm sure that won't attract any attention" Jake said snidely.

"I got the door open, didn't I?"

Inside the room was a large number of technological devices, but in the center was a cage with laser bars, containing the bulk of E.V.I.L.

"I can't tell you how glad I am that you came" Dr. Eggman said "hurry, get us out of this."

"Hang on, if this Doom character is holding you prisoner, why isn't he here?" Leo asked.

"He stepped out to work on some of his other experiments downstairs" Eggman explained "hurry and free us before he gets back!"

"Okay, but only to hand you over to the proper authorities" Leo explained "now tell us how to release you."

"The control panel for the cage is over there" Vlad said, pointing to a nearby console "Doom typed in a few buttons and we were stuck here. And this cage nullifies all of our abilities, so we can't escape on our own."

"Hmm, looks simple enough" Jenny said, flying over to the console "a quick interface and you'll be free in no time."

"Something about this seems too easy" Leo said "keep you eyes open for traps."

Jenny, meanwhile, released a cord from her hand into the console; "okay, a few minutes and I can calculate all possible codes" she said "this Doom guy isn't much of a genius if I can hack into his systems."

After a few minutes, the screen displayed the proper code. "Okay, now I just push this button to release and…" Jenny hit the button and the laser bars disappeared from around the villains.

"Thank you so much…fools!" Eggman said.

Before the heroes could prepare themselves, the room was quickly covered with laser bars, trapping them.

"I knew it was a trap!" Leo commented.

* * *

"Not to worry, I'll get us out of here" Danny said, and tried to go intangible, only to realize he could not.

"What the?"

"I told you Daniel, the cage is designed the sap the powers of any superheroes" Vlad explained "so none of your powers will have any effect."

"We'll see about that doc" Ace said, and attempted to fire his heat beams, but nothing happened.

"Doom has designed a trap to make sure you heroes stay put" Vilgax explained "all we needed to do was lure you here. And we knew, with your sense of morality, you wouldn't turn down a chance to help someone in need, even if they were a foe."

"A weakness we, thankfully, do not possess" Vexus added.

"So now what, you get to destroy us?" Leo added.

"Indeed" Vilgax said "but first, I wish to thank our host for all of his work in the proceedings."

Into the room came an armored figure in a green cape and hood. "The infamous Dr. Doom, we meet at last" Leo said.

"I would say the honor is mine, but it is not" Doom said.

"Thank you for your clever cage Doom" Vilgax said "it will make the destruction of our foes so much easier."

"My pleasure" Doom replied.

"What's the deal Doom, what are you getting out of this partnership?"

"Doom has his reasons for why he has helped your enemies" Doom answered.

"Enough formalities" Vilgax said "it is time for you fools to meet your end. If you would doctor."

Doom pushed some buttons on a nearby computer, causing a large laser weapon to rise from the floor.

"Like it?" Vilgax asked "just a clever little death ray the doctor cooked up. And with your powers nullified by his cage, it shall destroy you all without trouble."

"Okay, anyone have an idea how we can get out of this one?" Sonic asked.

"I could try using my arsenal" Jenny suggested; the robot girl tried to activate any of her functions, but found she was unable to do so.

"Okay, scratch that" Danny said "this cage has to have some kind of weakness."

"Quit your foolish plotting, you'll never be able to free yourselves before your end is near" Vilgax said "do it now doctor."

Doom turned the laser towards the cage containing the captured heroes.

"Oh man, I can't die now!" Jake said "I've got finals on Friday."

The laser was activated and fired through the cage; surprisingly, instead of frying the heroes, it covered them like a forcefield.

"What's going on?" Leo asked.

"I'm not sure, but it feels like I'm being drained" Danny commented.

"Me too" Jake added.

"Ditto" Sonic chimed in.

After a few moments, the beam subsided and the exhausted heroes fell to the floor.

"What manner of trickery is this?" Vilgax asked Doom "I thought your ray was supposed to destroy them."

"I lied" Doom explained "as a villain, you should know that we do that quite often. And now" he added, turning the ray towards the villains "I believe our little alliance is at an end!"

"We've been betrayed, get him!" Vilgax ordered.

Ebon stretched out to try and grab the ray, but Doom activated it and surrounded the villains in the same energy field. Within moments, they too were exhausted.

"What…did you do to us?" Vilgax asked.

"Why, absorbed your powers of course" Doom explained "you see, this so-called 'death ray' is actually an experimental device I created to absorb the special powers of your other beings, and transfer them into someone else. And, knowing the rivalry between your two groups, it was easy for me to devise a scheme that would lure the both of you here. And with the super powers I shall receive from your more enhanced members, Doom will become a god!"

"You forget, not all of us possess powers Doom" Vilgax said "get him!"

Vexus and Darius Dun, neither of whom were affected by the device due to using technology, ran forward.

"Fools, you use machines against Doom? I create machines for a living!"

So saying, Doom fired a series of blasts from his gauntlets, with several of them blasting off one of Vexus's arms and her headdress.

"A fine shot, but no match for my futuristic armor" Dun said, activating the forcefield on his battlesuit.

"Please fool, did you truly believe I did not do research on all of you?" Doom asked; pulling a small remote out of his cloak, he aimed it at the evil corporate titan.

Suddenly, the force field was de-activated.

"That's impossible!" Dun exclaimed "there is no way you could've overridden my technology."

"True, except for the fact that you had Doom give your armor a once-over when you arrived" Doom explained "a foolish mistake on your part."

Doom then fired a series of blasts which blasted holes in Dun's battlesuit, and destroyed much of its weaponry.

"If there are no further foolish interruptions" Doom began, as he headed to the control panel "it is time for a new age; Doom's age!"

"Stop him!" Vilgax commanded.

Several of the villains attempted to do something, but it was too late; Doom activated the correct sequence and then turned the ray on himself, releasing a beam of energy that engulfed him.

"Okay, any idea what's going on here?" Danny enquired.

"Nothing good, that's for sure" Leo added.

* * *

Next, Dr. Doom plots to use his new powers when the heroes are rescued by a familiar foursome (and no it's, not the Incredibles).


	3. A Fantastic Rescue

"Don't just stand there you fools, attack him!" Vilgax ordered.

"With what?" Ebon asked, "in case you haven't noticed, metal mouth over there has our powers, including mine."

"Your shadowy friend speaks the truth" Doom replied "but in case you need any further proof…"

With that, he fired an ectoplasmic blast at Vilgax, which had little effect on him.

"Powers or no, it will still take much more for you to defeat me!" Vilgax said, charging forward.

"I anticipated that" Doom replied "but you see, since I possess these powers now, I can use them however I see fit. Which means, combining them with my own unique skills, as you will soon see!"

With that, Doom pointed both his gauntlets at the charging Vilgax; combining Vlad's ectoplasmic energy with the power of his own blasts was enough to emit a beam that sent the massive alien flying, causing him to crash through the wall of Doom's castle and into the nearby woods.

"Ouch" Static commented.

"Does anyone else wish to face Doom?" the doctor asked the rest of E.V.I.L.

"Oh man, I just remembered, I have, a book club meeting, see ya!" Jack Spicer said, before flying out of the hole Vilgax had made.

"I too have a similar engagement" Drakken added "so I'll just be on my way…"

"You're not going anywhere" Huntsman said, grabbing him by his collar "we're going to get his machine, reverse it, and restore our teammates' powers."

"And how exactly do we do that?" Weather Vane asked "I can't call up any weather to take him out."

"As much as I hate to admit it, we will need help" Huntsman said, looking at the captured heroes.

"No way, I ain't working with Static" Ebon protested.

"Suit yourself, spend the rest of your days without your shadow powers" Huntsman said "now, since Joker and I have no abilities for him to steal, we'll keep him busy. Get to the cell and open it when I give the signal."

"Which is?" Drakken asked.

"You'll know it" Huntsman said "just wait." He turned to the Joker "are you ready clown?"

"Absolutely, I'd love to liven up metal head over there."

"Then, attack!" Huntsman said, his staff at the ready.

"You two truly believe you are a match for Doom's new powers?" Doom asked "allow me to show you how wrong you are."

The Huntsman charged, his staff at the ready, when Doom used his newly stolen ghost powers to make four copies of himself.

"Do you really think that will stop me?" Huntsman asked "I'll just blast all four of you."

He proceeded to blast all the Dooms, until only the prime one remained. "And now for you" he said, firing a blast, which harmlessly ricocheted off him.

"Fool, my new powers offer me all manner of protection" Doom replied, "sadly, you are not so fortunate!" Letting loose with Ace's eyebeams, he blasted the villain into the wall.

"Um, was that the signal?" Drakken asked.

Joker, meanwhile, produced a handful of playing cards from his jacket. "Pick a card Doomy" he said, hurling them at Doom, which simply bounced off his forcefield.

"You fight Doom with mere parlor tricks?" the villain asked "you are crazier than you look."

"Thanks for the compliment, metal face" Joker said producing his punching glove gun.

The boxing glove stopped mere inches from Doom, who simply grabbed it "I grow bored of these childish antics" he said, and delivered a lightning bolt through the metal part of the glove, shocking Joker.

"And now that I have dealt with those two, it is time for me to contend with you" Doom said, turning to face the other villains, but was shocked by what he saw. Standing there, were the heroes, and they were ready to fight.

"So you managed to free the others" Doom said "it matters little. Without your powers you have no chance of defeating me."

"You'd be surprised what we can do" Leo replied, his katanas at the ready.

Before the massive group of heroes and villains could attack though, something crashed through the far wall; all turned their heads to see what had caused the disturbance. When the smoke cleared, four figures came into view.

"Hey, it's them!" Jenny said excitedly "the Fantastic Four!"

"It's over Doom" Reed Richards a.k.a. Mr. Fantastic said "we intercepted a transmission from a Dr. Eggman that you had captured him and his allies and are here to rescue them."

"And I don't know who your pals are over there, but I got plenty of punch for all of 'em" Benjamin Grimm a.k.a. the Thing added, gesturing to the gathered heroes and villains.

"Actually, we're not with him" Danny explained, "see, he kind of…"

"Actually, I am glad you arrived Richards" Doom said, interrupting the ghost boy, "it makes it that much easier to bring about your destruction!"

"You always say that" Johnny Storm a.k.a. the Human Torch replied and set off towards the villain, while Doom copied himself.

"I like the holograms of you, very hi-tech, but they're not any less ugly" the Torch said, as he blasted fireballs at the Doom clones.

"If you think they are impressive, you have seen nothing yet" Doom replied, and caused a cloud to appear above the Torch.

"What in the?!" the hero asked, before a torrent of rain came down on him.

"How the heck did Doom learn to do that?" Susan Richards a.k.a. the Invisible Woman asked.

"I don't know, but if he can, we have to stop him, and fast" Mr. Fantastic replied.

"Not ta worry Stretch-O, no fancy weather powers can compare to good old fashioned fists" Thing said "it's clobbering time!"

The rocky hero charged at Doom, but was quickly knocked off his feet by a ghost ray. "Doom's packing one big time punch" he said groggily.

"And that is not even half of what I can do" Doom said, rendering himself intangible and ghosting through the floor.

"Uh, where'd he go?" Thing asked.

Doom then materialized behind the hero and tapped him on the shoulder; when Thing turned around, Doom punched him in the face and sent him flying.

He then turned his attention to the other two members of the Four, "impressed Richards?"

"I don't know how you got these new abilities, but I'm going to make sure you don't get a chance to use them on the world" Mr. Fantastic replied.

"I doubt that very much" Doom said, splitting up into four Dooms and sending them after Mr. Fantastic and Invisible Woman.

The former used his super stretching powers to punch of the clones, which disappeared, while Invisible Woman kept the others at bay with her forcefield.

"As you will soon learn Richards, you are not the only one who can stretch" Doom said, activating Ebon's elastic power and making his way towards his nemesis.

The surprised Mr. Fantastic was taken by surprise, allowing Doom to coil around him like a snake, "what were you saying about stopping me?" he asked mockingly.

"Reed!" Invisible Woman shouted, and tried to project a forcefield to protect him.

"Come on guys, we can't just sit here, we have to do something!" Jenny said.

"You're right, and we will" Leo added, jumping into the fray; quickly he slashed the stretching Doom with his katanas.

"You miserable worm, have you not learned that you are no match for me?!" Doom asked.

"Powers or not, I'll keep fighting you till my last breath" Leo said.

"Then prepare to test that theory" Doom said, as he stretched a hand out towards the turtle. As he was about to grab him, a barrage of fireballs hit the hand, causing him to recoil in pain.

"It'll take more than a little shower to stop me" Torch said, flying nearby.

"And you may be able to compete with Stretch-O, but you ain't beat me yet" Thing added, getting up and facing him.

"If that is the way you want it, then so be it!" Doom said, and readied another attack…

"Blade of the Nebula!"

The powerful wind attack from the sword took Doom completely by surprise and sent him hurling into a nearby wall.

"That's not going to keep him down for long" Raimundo told the others

"No, but it should buy us time" Mr. Fantastic said, approaching Leo "thank you for the save back there. Tell me, who are you and what are you doing here?"

"It's kind of a long story" Leo explained.

"Then we'll talk back at my place" Mr. Fantastic said "everyone, let's go. We need to develop another strategy for dealing with Doom."

The aforementioned villain, meanwhile, had recovered from his contact with a powerful gust, only to see the heroes and villains fleeing the scene. The Four had taken thier Fantasticar, while Jenny was lifting as many members of her team as she could. The others decided to take thier chances with the hole and just jump for it.

"Go ahead and run Richards, but you are only prolonging the inevitable" Doom said "with my new powers I shall destroy you, and then, the world will bow before me!"

* * *

In the next chapter, Reed comes up with a plan (duh!) and the heroes and villains must reluctantly work together to restore their powers. Can they defeat the superpowered Doom, even with the Fantastic Four at their side? Or will their natural enmity for one another be their downfall?


	4. Everyone is Doomed

A while later, back at Four Freedoms Plaza, Mr. Fantastic listened to the story from the assembled heroes.

"Incredible" he said "so Doom used a ray to steal your powers and transfer them to himself. That explains everything."

"Yeah, but if metal mouth is that powerful, how are we gonna beat him?" Thing asked.

"The best way is to restore the powers to our friends here" Mr. Fantastic explained "we need to get Doom's device and reverse it."

"I could've figured that out" Thing said "but how exactly are we gonna do that?"

"By returning to Doom's lair" Mr. Fantastic said "but this time, now that we know what we're up against, we'll be better prepared."

"Wow, can you guys believe we're actually meeting the Fantastic Four?" Jenny asked "this is like a dream come true!"

"How do you know these guys anyway?" Jake asked.

"Oh my mom goes on and on about Reed Richards" Jenny explained "he's supposed to be like, one of the smartest guys on Earth. My mom really looks up to him, and wishes she could be as great as he is."

"Tell your mother I appreciate the adulation" Mr. Fantastic said "but anyone who could design a robot as unique as you is quite the genius herself."

"I'll let her know you said that" Jenny replied.

"Now then, I know some of you don't have powers, which means Doom's ray didn't affect you" Mr. Fantastic said "and you are going to play a very large part in my plan."

* * *

After several hours, the combined heroes and villains again gathered outside Doom's fortress.

"Are you really sure you want to do this?" Raimundo asked several of the gathered villains "you could back out now."

"And let that metal man get away with stealing our powers, I don't think so" Ebon replied "but once we're done with him, our little alliance is over."

"Yeah, yeah, we know the drill" Kim said "do people really talk like that in real life, or is it just villains?"

"I think just villains" Numbah One answered.

"Okay, just remember the plan" Mr. Fantastic said "keep Doom distracted long enough for us to reach the power siphoning machine."

"That's not going to be a problem" Jenny said "its' payback time!"

"For what, he didn't steal anything from you" Sonic said "you're a robot."

"Why can't you let me have my moment?" Jenny asked.

"Okay everyone, get ready" Mr. Fantastic said, "we need to do this in three…two…"

"One" the Thing finished, smashing down a wall of the fortress. "Sorry, but I got tired of waitin' for ya to finish counting."

"Unfortunately, your rash decision will just accelerate Doom's arrival" Mr. Fantastic explained.

"Let 'im come, I'm ready for that metal maniac" Thing replied.

"Are you?" Doom's voice sounded from nearby. The gathered fighters observed as Doom levitated down from a high point on his fortress.

"I expected you'd come back, but I never anticipated you'd be this stupid" Doom said "did you learn nothing when I defeated you last time, that you have returned to lose again?"

"You're the one who's going to lose" Thing said "in case you ain't checked, we outnumber you."

"Perhaps" Doom said "but, with my powers, I'm not too concerned about the odds."

So saying, he fired ectoplasmic blasts and eyebeams at the gathered heroes.

"Remember the plan" Mr. Fantastic reminded them, "just keep him busy long enough."

"No problem" Jenny said, activating a shield "hey Doomboy, is that all you got? I can block anything you can throw at me."

"You forget, little robot, that I control all the powers of nature" Doom said. Suddenly, a cloud emerged over Jenny and began to snow furiously on her.

"Brrr, circuits…freezing" she said, her shield slowly retracting; Doom then blasted the robot girl with his eyebeams, further damaging her.

"Is this the best you can do?" he asked "a pathetic female robot?"

"Let's see how you like this!" Numbah One said, letting loose with the GUMZOOKA.

"You fight me with gum? You are stupider than you look" Doom said, frying the gum with Father's heat powers.

"Not as stupid as you think" Numbah One replied "now!"

"Sword of the Storm, wind!" Raimundo yelled, letting loose a mini-tornado that temporarily knocked the despot off his feet. Taking advantage, Kim jumped up and did a somersault, then landed feet first on Doom's chest.

"Ow! Mental note, never kick a guy in armor" she said, moments before Doom regained his footing and grabbed her.

"You shall pay for this!" he shouted, before he heard a whistling noise.

Suddenly, two explosive Batarangs embedded themselves in his cape; Kim quickly jumped to safety as Doom tried to remove the projectiles, but they exploded before he was able.

"Well, I guess that takes care of…" Numbah One began, until the smoke cleared, revealing a damaged, and angry Doom.

"A clever trick" he commented "I shall not leave any of you alive to do it again!"

* * *

Meanwhile, unknown to Doom, Mr. Fantastic & the Invisible Woman had snuck past him in the melee, using the latter's invisibility powers, and had entered his base.

"I'm sure the machine he used to steal the powers is still here" Mr. Fantastic explained.

"Don't you think Doom would've destroyed it by now?" she asked.

"That would be the smart thing to do, but Doom is incredibly egotistic" Mr. Fantastic explained "he'd keep the device around if only to steal more powers from someone else, perhaps even us. If that's the case, then we can find it and reprogram it to return the powers to those outside. I just hope they can keep Doom busy for that long."

* * *

In the final chapter, Doom pulls out all the stops against his gathered foes. Will they be able to survive the onslaught of powers?


	5. The Final Battle

Outside, meanwhile, Joker was attacking Doom with his playing cards, drawing his fire so that Huntsman could blast him with his staff. After taking a few blasts, Doom made himself intangible and ghosted through the ground.

"Where'd he go? I wasn't done playing yet" Joker commented.

"But I am done playing with you" Doom said, emerging behind the villain; making himself solid, Doom picked up Joker and hurled him at Huntsman, taking them both out.

"Did you truly believe you could defeat me?" Doom asked "when I possess nearly all of your powers?"

"But not our skills doc" Ace said, delivering a flying kick to the villain's side. When Doom got to his feet, he saw Ace with his Guardian Strike Sword at the ready, with Raimundo, the Sword of the Storm drawn, soon joining him.

"I feel bad attacking the guy when he doesn't have a weapon" Ace commented.

"Yeah, it's not really the heroic thing to do" Raimundo replied.

"Do not concern yourselves for me" Doom said, before creating a sword out of ectoplasm.

"Okay, how'd he do that?" Thing asked.

"That would be thanks to me" Vlad explained "just a little skill I picked up, one that I now wish I had back."

Both heroes struck out with their swords, but Doom blocked them easily with his ghost sword, then created copies of himself, each armed with a similar sword.

"Although he's ripping me off, I have to admit, he has good taste" Vlad commented.

"Okay, this is bad" Raimundo commented "one Doom is bad enough, but five?"

"Who has the advantage now?" Doom asked cockily.

Suddenly, Leonardo jumped through the air, his katanas cutting through two of the Doom clones. "I'd say, it's pretty much been evened up" he replied, swords at the ready.

"Bah, one or three of you, it doesn't matter" Doom said "I will still destroy you."

"You keep saying that, but I don't see you actually doing it" Raimundo replied.

"Then prepare to see it!" Doom said, as he and the remaining duplicates attacked. Ace quickly defeated one of the duplicates, with Doom then swinging his sword towards him, only for Leo's katanas to block it, allowing Ace to hit a kick. While Doom was dazed, Leo jumped up and brought down his katanas, but Doom blocked them with his sword.

"Ghost sword, remember?" he said "'cannot be hurt by mortal weapons'. You, on the other hand…" he added, before blasting the turtle away with his eyebeams.

Rai & Ace rushed to their leader's aid, but quickly blasted aside by Static's electric blasts.

"I told you there was nothing you could to stop me" Doom said, not noticing the Thing sneaking up on him "but you all refused to listen."

Thing then ran forward and attempted to punch the villain, but he turned intangible and the rock man's fist went right through him.

"How very predictable" he said, before becoming solid and flooring Thing with a ghost ray.

"Tell Richards that you and the others are next on my list. Speaking of which, where is Richards and his wife. No matter, I shall deal with them later, after I destroy all of you. And since I am feeling generous, I shall allow the forces of nature to bring about your destruction!"

Using Weather Vane's powers, he began to conjure up a giant tornado.

"Okay, I dunno what's keeping stretch-o, but he'd better get here soon."

"Don't worry you guys, I can stop that thing" Jenny said.

"I dunno, that snowstorm took a lot out of you" Kim said "I'm not sure you're in any shape to do anything."

"Well if I don't we all die!" Jenny said "so I'm going for it." The robot girl unleashed a weapon from her own arm that began to create its' own tornado to cancel the other out. "See, no prob—aagh!" Jenny screamed as Doom fired electric blasts at her.

"Oh, I used way too much energy" she said weakly "need…to…re…charge" she added, before falling to the ground.

"Jenny? Wake up!" Sonic said, shaking the female robot.

"Man, if I had my powers, I could so give her a reboot" Static replied.

"As you can see, there is no way you can defeat me now" Doom said "even you cannot overcome nature!"

"Not so fast Doom" came a familiar voice. Doom turned around and saw Mr. Fantastic & Invisible Woman mere feet behind him, the former holding the ray blaster he used to steal the powers.

"Ah Richards, I knew it would only be a matter of time before you arrived" he said. "It's over Doom" Mr. Fantastic replied "all I need to do is reverse the polarity of this ray and your powers are gone."

"And what makes you believe I would make it that easy?" Doom asked, before extending one of his limbs towards his foe. Mr. Fantastic activated the laser as quick as he could, but was incapacitated by an electric shock.

"Reed!" Invisible Woman yelled.

"You see Richards, I left the device here because I knew you'd try to use it to help these fools regain their powers" Doom explained, as he grabbed the ray and pulled it towards him "so I designed a failsafe that would prevent anyone but me from using it. Now I shall use it to steal the powers of you accursed Fantastic Four and rid myself of you for good."

Doom keyed in the power stealing sequence, only for an electric shock to course through him. "What? How?"

"I anticipated that you'd install a failsafe, so I reprogrammed it to shock you when you tried to use it" Mr. Fantastic explained "now then, as I was saying, your little power trip is over."

"Nooo!" Doom tried to activate the ray but Thing tackled him, allowing Mr. Fantastic to grab the ray and point it at him. Within a minute, he had removed the stolen powers from Doom and returned them back to the gathered heroes and villains.

"All right, I'm back to my old self again" Danny commented, as he flew through the air.

"Yeah, it's good to have the old speed back" Sonic said, making a quick run around the area before heading back to the group "I was afraid I was going to have to change my name."

"What do we do about Doom?" Thing asked. The tyrant had fallen unconscious due to the shock of having the powers drained out of him.

"There's not much he can do now" Mr. Fantastic explained "but we should destroy his ray so it won't cause anymore trouble."

"Allow me" Sonic said, turning into a buzzsaw and slicing apart the device.

"Well, this team up was…interesting" Eggman said.

"And now that we have our powers back, the team up is off" Vlad added "and you guys are toast."

"Not quite" Invisible Woman said, using her powers to trap the villains behind a forcefield.

"Oh butter biscuits!"

"I told you to wait until the Fantastic Four had gone home before turning on the others" Eggman shouted.

"Oh, you did not" Huntsman added.

* * *

Later, the heroes returned to 4 Freedoms Plaza, where the Fantastic Four helped them restrain the villains.

"Thanks for all your assistance" Leonardo told them "who knows what would've happened if you hadn't intervened."

"Always happy to help a fellow hero in need, especially if Doom is involved" Mr. Fantastic replied.

"Anyway, this has been fun, but we need to get Dun back to his own time to stand trial for his crimes" Leo explained.

"Yeah, and I probably should get Weather Vane back ta Acmetropolis and make sure she'd locked up" Ace added.

"Not to mention Joker" Batman chimed in "I'll need to return to my dimension and see to it that he's locked up."

"Naturally, I'll help all of you return to where you came from" Mr. Fantastic assured them.

"So, I guess this is the end" Static commented.

"Maybe, maybe not" Sonic said "I mean, sure the bad guys are beaten, but who knows what lies on the horizon."

"The little blue dude has a point" Jake said "we might cross paths again or something, you know."

"Well until then, this has been super fun" said the recovered Jenny "it was so great meeting and working with all of you."

"Same here" Static said "it's not every day you meet a robot girl, a kid who's half ghost, a dragon, a blue hedgehog, a futuristic rabbit, four mutant turtles, and a kid who can turn into aliens."

"Sounds like the makings of a great comic book to me" Gear commented.

"Come on, let's get you all back on your way" Mr. Fantastic said, ushering them into another part of his lab.

* * *

And so it was that the various members of G.O.O.D from other worlds did end up returning from whence they came, bringing their villains with them.

With Vilgax MIA following the attack on him by Doom, the remaining villains felt it unnecessary to continue to team up and disbanded. Eventually, the incident with Doom became a memory to all involved.

But evil is cyclical, and when you think you've defeated it, it comes back with a vengeance. Thus, when a new evil emerged, a new team was formed to combat it; but that's another story.


End file.
